


A puppy, a goat or rather a duck?

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: I guess I'm a bit early, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Uruha loves animals, Valentine's Day, but Aoi doesn't want a puppy, but thinks a goat is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 11: Uruha wants a puppy so bad, but Aoi refuses to have one in the house. Deciding to surprise his lover on Valentine’s day without getting a dreaded puppy, Aoi comes home with something… much worse… A goat.





	A puppy, a goat or rather a duck?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoi_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/gifts).



> Hello!  
> I already posted this on Tumblr but figured I could also post it here - so yeah, same thing. Prompt from aoi-sensei on Tumblr, I still think it might come off as a bit rushed and it still isn't proofread so if anyone finds any errors, please feel free to tell me!

_“Please Aoi! Why can’t we have a puppy?” “Because I don’t want it!” “But they’re so cute and cuddly and basically like children! It would be like a family!”_

Why was he doing this again? Ah, yes, because his lover wanted a puppy. He had stopped counting how often the other had asked him to buy one. He just didn’t like it. Seriously, it was a lot of work and time and they both didn’t have exactly much of that.

_“But Ruki has a dog too! And Koron is fine!”_

Well, the two of them weren’t Ruki, in his opinion. Maybe their vocalist had time for a dog and the band and his other projects _and_ everything else in his life—no offense to Ruki - but he himself just refused to be the same. Period.

At least that’s what he used to say but after seeing how much his lover wished for a puppy, how Uruha would always look at them and basically act like a child getting birthday presents whenever he was around them, he started to consider fulfilling Uruha’s wish for Valentine’s day. Not a puppy though, he decided, he still didn’t want one of those in the house.

And that’s how he ended up here, at a farm with horses, cows, goats, chickens and… all the other animals that could potentially be here, waiting for the farmer to show up so they could talk about his… request.

“I take it that you’re Aoi then?”

A loud voice made him look around and spot the man approaching him who was looking rather interested—granted you didn’t see people from the city every day here, especially not with such exotic ideas.

“Uh, yes.”, he answered, “So, do you sell goats or not?”

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Hey, Aoi, wake up.”

He felt fingers lightly touching his skin, caressing his cheek and then slowly moving to the side to play with some strands of his hair. A sleepy mumble escaped his throat before rolling to the other side, unwilling to be awake already. A soft laugh reached his ears at that motion and he heard the voice of his lover trying to convince him to get up.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, come on! I made breakfast too!”

Well, breakfast was an argument, but he surely had five minutes left, didn’t he?

“Aoi! Or do I have to kiss you awake?”

An affirmative sound left his mouth at the teasing threat from Uruha and just seconds later he felt the plush lips of the other on his own. Still with his eyelids closed, he responded to the kiss though still a bit sleepy.

When they parted he finally opened his eyes and blinked against the few sunbeams shining into their bedroom, then looking at Uruha who sat right next to him, gesturing for him to _get up and eat breakfast with him._

\------------------------

“So, where are you gonna take me today?”

“You’ll see.”

\------------------------

“Aoi, what are we doing here?”

It was noon when they arrived at the farm, the drive had taken around an hour and Uruha had just stepped out of the car, taking in his surroundings with a confused expression on his face.

He too left the car and closed the door and then grabbed Uruha's hand, dragging him to the pastures.

“Your Valentine's Day present.”, he responded, his pace getting slower when they could see some of the goats grazing and others play around the meadow. He stopped in front of the fence and took a few seconds to open the gate before entering, pulling Uruha with him and then closing it behind them again. In front of him, Uruha made some slow steps in the direction of the animals before turning around to him, shooting him a puzzled look.

"You didn't do what I think you did, did you?"

As far as Aoi was able to interpret his lover's behavior, Uruha was stuck between feeling amusement and disbelief.

"I don't want a puppy in the house!", he exclaimed, "but you always seemed so happy when you were around young animals, so I thought a young goat would do it too… and they're great animals in general!" His eyes had wandered to the ground while saying this and Uruha's half laughing response didn't make it any better.

"Thank you, I appreciate the thought.”, the other said with a smile on his lips.  They watched the young goats a short moment before Uruha raised his voice again.

“You do know though that you should never keep a goat alone? They get lonely very easily and you need at least two of them, as well as a lot of space and time."

Was he really lecturing him on how to keep goats? Yes, he apparently did and Aoi admittedly had no clue that it would be that much work. His face must have given his thoughts away because Uruha seemed to be very amused, judging by his laughter. But what made him curious was that he seemed to be aware of things like that.

"Why do you know such stuff?"

Uruha paused in his action of petting one of the young goats which had come closer to them and tapped his finger against his lips. Before he could answer the question though, a loud quack interrupted him and seconds later a duck walked into their view from behind them. The other looked back and forth between Aoi and the smaller animal.

"There are ducks here?"

There was a happy glint in his eyes while saying that and then he got down to the duck and started petting it like he did with the goat from before. To say that Aoi was surprised at this scene would be an understateme- no actually not. Uruha loved pets and since he was associated with a duck from time to time, it shouldn't be too surprising to him that he liked them too.

 

"Can we buy a duck? Please, Aoi!"

 

That… was a bit more than sudden, even for him, but he seemed to already have set his heart on the animal, judging from the way he cuddled it by now. Did the duck even like that?

"Uruha I don't-", he started but was interrupted immediately by the other.

"Please! You don't want a puppy, we can't have a goat - how about a cute duckling then?"

Well, his lover kind of had a point there, but they surely couldn't just adopt a duck, could they? Maybe he should google it first before he said anything.

He stepped a bit away to look up the information he needed, letting Uruha alone with the duck and the goat.

 

 "Did the two of you decide already?", the farmer asked out of nowhere, making Aoi look up at him in an instant, and sigh when he recognized the man.

"Well… he wants a duckling now…", he said, looking at Uruha over his shoulder and then turning back to the man who was by now shaking his head, though not looking angry or annoyed.

"I don't think that's possible. They also need to be cared for like every other pet and it's probably also better to get more ducks so that they have company. Other than that, they need space outside and are messy. "

So that meant no ducks for them. His lover wouldn't be too happy about that. He stilled thanked the farmer and walked back to Uruha who looked at him expectedly, seemingly waiting for him to return with some news, but a shaking of his head was enough to make his eyes avert to the ground and his shoulders sink in. He still continued to cuddle the duck in his arms.

"I want a duckling.", he said, holding the pet in his arms tight.

"We can't have one."

"A puppy?", Uruha looked up at him with big eyes as if he was the animal that wanted to be adopted.

"We won't get a puppy!"

“But Aoi-!”

He sighed, giving Uruha a short kiss on the pouting lips and then hugging him and the duck.

“Maybe. We’re gonna work something out, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! ❅


End file.
